johnnybravofandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Fathead
Doctor Fathead ''is a non-reoccurring character from the episode ''As I Lay Hiccuping. ''You can watch the episode here. Appearance WARNING! SPOILERS START HERE Doctor Fathead appears to be a beautiful young, thin woman with long brown hair and pink lipstick. However, he is actually a ''male, but wears a disguise as a "scare cure for hiccups". In his actual form, he is an older, bald (possibly overweight, but may be artists perspective) man, with a beard and hairy arms, which he does not cover. (Disclaimer: i am unable to find an image for him, so you`ll have to see for yourself in the link above). Role Doctor Fathead first appears when Johnny is messing around with a blow-up tube at the clinic. As soon as Johnny catches a glimpse of him, he rushes to his side, picks him up and quotes "You must be the Foxy nurse!" He slams a clipboard into Johnny`s head (which smashes instantly), saying he`s the doctor and calling Johnny "fathead". Johnny mixes up the sentence and calls the doctor "Doctor Fathead" for the remainder of the episode. He proceeds to take x-rays, which show a gerbil and a monkey in a top hat. Johnny says that the gerbil handles the left side of his brain, and the monkey handles his "people skills". The doctor tells Johnny that if the hiccups are serious, he can come back in the afternoon for a "more thorough examination" (meaning an appointment). Johnny quickly tells Doctor Fathead the hiccups are serious, and he`ll be back in the afternoon for their "date", which he quickly corrects as appointment. Johnny, after avoiding the town`s remedies all day, finally makes it to the clinic for the afternoon appointment. He gleefully tells the doctor he still has his hiccups, and Doctor Fathead should examine him. The doctor then begins to (presumably) flirt with Johnny (possibly to make the scare have more effect), saying he`ll have to go to "extraordinary measures" to cure the hiccups. He then takes off the suit by undoing a lock at the back of the head. Johnny still attempts to flirt with the empty suit, to which the doctor throws him outside, into a trash can. SPOILERS END HERE Trivia * It is currently unknown whether the doctor knew Johnny was coming and wore the disguise intentionally, or just stumbled across him while wearing the disguise. * It is also unknown whether this is the only disguise the doctor wears, or if he wears multiple different ones. * How the doctor got into the suit is unknown, since the suit is smaller than his body span. * It is either that the suit was realistic enough to fool Johnny or he was fooled anyway. It is probably the fore, as he still tries to flirt with the disguise when it is empty. * Doctor Fathead`s real name is unknown, as "fathead" is simply a misguided nickname from Johnny. * It is presumed the suit is undone by a lock or a zip at the back of the head. However, no sound is heard. * Doctor Fathead claims that his cure is "patented", although it is unclear why. it is probably to stop or slow gender bending , most likely. * It is currently unknown which device Doctor Fathead used to alter his voice. He may have thrown his voice, but it is unlikely he was able to do it that well. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Disguises